Zanarkand University
by Thiefy Rikku
Summary: What would happen if the FFX and FFX-2 characters were in a college setting?


TR: GAH!! I am back after all this time!! This time with an FFX-2 story. I haven't even beat the game yet, but I don't need to with the plot I've got. It's a story with most of the cast of FFX-2 in a college situation. Hope you guys enjoy!  
Kia: Yeah also, her cousin and brother wrote some parts of it in this chapter.  
Sen: Meaning some of it wasn't her doing.  
Kia: OK. Hopefully she doesn't desert this like she does with a lot of stories. Maybe if you all give her good reviews…  
Sen: That's a really big maybe!  
TR: Both of you, shut up now. PS…Al Bhed translations are at the bottom of this page.  
Kia: Another warning…  
Sen: Since this a different setting than the game, a lot of the characters will probably be way out of character.

Zanarkand University  
by: Thiefy Rikku  
_Chapter One: Tragedy Strikes_

'This isn't helping!!!' Rikku yelled in her head as she tried to stand the firewood against each other for the bonfire later on that night. She grunted as she fell to the floor and crossed her legs. 'Pyr! Vunkad ed! Drao lyh tu ed drascamjac!' She stood up and dusted the dirt off her legs and skirt and went inside the dorm room, where she roomed with Yuna and Paine. The both of them were sprawled against their beds. "Vilg oui kioc," Rikku said, cussing in her native tongue so neither of them understood. "I can't make the bonfire by myself. You guys have to help me." She then sat up, dragging her lazy rommates behind her.

Yuna giggled as the always-energetic Rikku dragged them towards the nearby beach. Paine groaned; she was having such a nice nap. Rikku kept going on and on about how much the birthday party for her favorite cousin would go, and how old she was getting.

Brother rocked out to the booming stereo. Tidus groaned as he tried to tighten the earmuffs around his head. He adjusted his reading glasses and buried himself deeper into his covers. Brother jumped up and down on his own bed, then moved over to Tidus'.

"What's wrong?" Brother asked loudly, bobbing his head up and down in a thrashing motion. "Come party with the big boy." Tidus only laughed as he swept Brother, who fell to the floor.

           "Gah!" Gippal said, turning around in his bed. "Can't this gorgeous guy get some sleep? Here in the room where he is admired?" Brother and Tidus laughed, throwing their pillows at his half-asleep figure. Gippal sighed. "Can't the jealousy subside for one night?"

           Baralai kicked the girl out of his room as Shuin opened the door. The girl frowned at Baralai, and gave him the finger. "A bunch of dogs, all of you!" The girl said, as she stormed away.

           "Nice to meet you too!" Shuin said

           "Fuck you," the girl said, giving Shuin the finger as well. Shuin shrugged and opened the door more so he could step in. He saw his roommate, his hair disheveled.

           "Another 'whore'?" Shuin asked, tossing his bag onto the couch, referring to the name Baralai called all girls.

           "You know it," he said. "When will they ever learn?" Buddy rolled his eyes and threw his bread at Baralai.

"Shutukatana buto big big..." Shitaki said, dancing to the random beat she had just made up. Lenne and Madison gave her a weird look.

           "Yes...shutu big buto to you too..." Madison said in a confused voice. "Whatever that means...Shitaki, pass me the mushrooms." The three girls who shared a room were having their snack while watching a movie.

           "Are you making fun of me?" Shitaki said. She then laughed, acknowledging that it was a joke.

           "You know what Shuin asked me when we were in the cafeteria today?" Lenne asked, bringing up an incident that had happened earlier in the day. "He asked me why girls go to the bathroom together. He said, 'Do you guys wipe each other's ass or something?'" Madison laughed really hard, almost choking on her mushroom. "I punched him in the arm." The girls laughed, knowing how close the two were.

Nooj, Jecht and Auron were having coffee together at the campus' café. They were discussing how most of the classes they taught were a little rowdy.

           "Don't their parents teach them discipline?" Auron said, shaking his head as he took a sip of his hot coffee. "But your son, Jecht. He's actually my best student." Jecht nodded, smiling proudly.

           "Well, I decided that since my wife died, I'd have to be the one to teach him everything," he said. "So I gave up the booze and started caring for him. I taught him blitzball too."

           "Your son is very talented," Nooj said. "Most of the girls are doing well in my classes." Auron and Jecht nodded, agreeing for the most part.

           Yuna's birthday party was going well; everyone that they had invited had come either to enjoy the party or say a quick happy birthday. Everybody had the casual beach party clothing on. Shuin and Lenne came together as usual, Lenne went off to hang with the girls and Shuin went to go hang with the guys. Madison came with Shitaki, and were closely followed by Baralai and Buddy. Gippal, Tidus and Brother were next to arrive at the scene.

           The guys just mingled and told a couple of jokes. Shuin was one of the first to speak, as always. "OK guys, the mystery of why most girls go to the bathroom with a 'bathroom buddy' still remains a mystery." 

           Yuna was enjoying her 20th birthday party, looking out to all her guests. She then went up to the stage and said, "OK, um... I would like to sing this song for all my guests. I had written this song with my cousin, and roommate, Rikku and it is entitled Real Emotion." When the music started everyone immediately started to dance to the beat that Yuna was creating. Yuna was led to the darkness behind the tall grass. What happened next was a mystery not only to herself, but to everyone else. She laid there, tears staining her face as she lie in the color of crimson.

           After Yuna's song, the DJ of the party said, "OK guys, grab a guy or girl because this party needs some couples out on the dance floor. Shuin went up to Lenne and they went out in the middle of the dance floor. The song was a love song and these two were pretty much in love; they had been together for quite some time. 

Paine was gathering all her belongings because she had had to go somewhere, but she wouldn't tell anyone a reason. She didn't like talking to other people about where she went all the time, so no one really knew much about her. She took her usual things: her sword and her whistle. Baralai always questioned her about her sword, but she would always answer, "Don't you have a boob to grope?" It was no different this time.

"Well, excuse me," he said in a sarcastic voice. "Women." Baralai tried to say it as low as he could so that Paine wouldn't hear him. Unfortunately, she did; she showed him her boob, knowing it was probably the only way she could get away from him. "EEEW! Get that out of my face!" She knew this would buy her time, and while Baralai was overreacting, she fled.

Shitaki went up to Baralai, after the little booby thing happened. "I saw nasty. Were you asking her about her sword again? You know she hates it when you do that. Men are soo obvious, just ask her out, stupid. Everyone knows you like her. What do you have to lose, your manhood? Heh heh, that sounds funny, manhood, I tingle every time I say it, maaaanhoooood." Baralai just looked at her as she rambled on about how the word manhood rolled off her tongue. Why would she think he liked Paine anyway? It was obvious they both disliked each other, and Baralai had his pick of any woman he liked. Why would he settle for someone like Paine?

He shrugged his shoulders and left Shitaki to talk with herself, or some else. He went to go look for Buddy because he had his food, his chicken. He found him, trying to get his "groove thang" on with Rikku, but that didn't work. He walked away, defeated, and went to give Baralai his chicken. "I'll meet you back in the room, this stupid flirting thing is a waste of time," he told Baralai with a mad look on his face.

"Relax, all you need to do is loosen up, besides, Rikku likes someone, I think, oh well."

"I have more important things to do right now."

"Yeah right, you're just mad because you can't get none."

"Excuse me? You don't know what I do so you can't say anything," Buddy said, even more furious.

"Sheesh, sorry," Baralai said without any emotion. Buddy had always been like that since a couple of weeks ago. Baralai was thinking to himself that maybe there _was_ something wrong with Buddy. "I should go and check that out later," he said, making a mental note of it.

Jecht looked around and saw Tidus talking to Rikku; he went up to him and said, "Look at my little boy, he's growing up. Man, picking up girls left and right. Shoot, I still remember when he was a baby running around the house naked," he stopped to laugh a little. "Oh man, that one time when he bumped into the pillar outside the house...that must've hurt, bwahaha!!!"

           Tidus laughed nervously as he put a hand at the base of his neck. "Dad...get lost for a sec, yeah?" he asked in as polite a tone as possible. When his dad laughed and complied, Tidus sighed and hung his shoulders.

           "What? Couldn't afford clothes?" Rikku asked, giggling. "Or did you like the idea of being free that much?" Tidus hung his head more as Rikku pat his head. "Aw...that's OK. We've all got embarrassing stories when we were kids. It's just that some of us are able to keep it secret."

           "Sometimes I wish my dad wasn't so attached," he said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly.

           "Oh come on, you're one of the lucky ones," Rikku said. "I wish my dad wasn't such a jerk. Dryd yccruma." She cussed again in her native tongue. Tidus laughed.

           "So waste comes out of his mouth, huh?" Tidus said. Rikku only looked at him strangely, not guessing that he had studied the Al Bhed language and spoke it fluently. Tidus decided against telling the secret potty-mouth so that he would learn more about her.

The Next Morning

Rikku woke up to the ring of the telephone. 'Whoa…this is one hell of a hangover…" she thought as her head raced after getting up too quickly. She picked the receiver off the hook "Hello?" The voice of a cop came over the phoneline, asking if she knew Yuna. "Why? Is she hurt?"

           "Ma'am…" the cop said, a hint of sorrow in his voice. "She was found this morning, dead." Rikku dropped the phone and hurried to her cousin's room. Her bed was empty, and she knew immediately that what he had said was true.

           "VILG!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, angry at the world. She tossed the bed to its side, its sheets, comforter and pillows sliding off the mattress. "This isn't true…it can't be…She…she just turned twenty-one…" she said, moaning as she fell to a heap on her cousin's bedroom floor.

Shuin woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing, he got up and looked at the caller ID, it was Lenne. He picked it up and with a morning voice he said, "Hey, Lenne, is something wrong? You don't usually call me this early."

"Rikku just told me that Yuna was found dead this morning... they said that she was murdered by someone, but there wasn't enough evidence to find out who it was," Lenne said, practically crying her eyes out because Yuna was one of her best friends.

"Where are you?" Shuin asked, already getting ready to go out the door. Shuin always wanted to be there for his girlfriend. Although he knew that he had blitzball practice (Tidus had left a note saying not to forget to go), he knew this was more important than throwing a ball around in the water. 

"I'm in the quad," Lenne answered while wiping her tears away. 

"Hold on, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said as he hung up the phone and ran out the door.

Shuin arrived and saw Rikku and Lenne crying while trying to comfort each other. He went up to them and asked, "Are you guys going to be OK?" Rikku and Lenne looked up at him with tears staining their porcelain faces. Rikku could no longer stand it, and once again began crying.

"Shuin…" Lenne said, leaving Rikku's side to stand. She wrapped her arms around his muscular body and sobbed on his shoulder, trembling from its force. Shuin could do nothing but rub her back comfortingly. "I can't…even speak…" Lenne said in between sobs. "You…go to your practice…we can talk later…" Lenne was always a considerate person, and Shuin knew she was stubborn as well. He knew he had to do as told. Even so, he kept looking back, checking to see if they were really going to be OK.

The team gathered in the locker room waiting for their coach. Jecht came in and said, "Ok boys, we have a game tonight and we've gotta win it. This is the championship game so let's make them remember the night they played THE ZANARKAND ABES!!!"

"YEAH!!!" The team shouted as they went out to the big sphere and immediately started practicing. They had a lot of confidence that they were going to win the game. However, Shuin could hardly practice correctly, nor think straight. Tidus caught this. Being captain of the team, he knew his fellow players well, and knew that there was something different about the way Shuin was playing. 

When practice was over, everyone raced to the locker room, their hair matted to their faces and the clothes dripping wet. Tidus chased after Shuin, who had quickly grabbed his things and ran out the door.

"Hey, Shuin, wait up!" Tidus said, running as quickly as he could. "What's going on? Your game was way off today." Shuin shook his head.

"Lenne's lost someone very important to her…Yuna, she's dead," Shuin said. Tidus' face filled with shock. The two boys stood in silence.

"Rikku…is she OK?" Tidus asked finally. 

"Let's go check," Shuin said. With that, the two friends scurried towards Rikku's dorm room.

Auron was in his kitchen eating his lunch and reading students' papers. He had lived alone ever since his wife had died. He didn't really mind it much, but he would always feel in his heart something was missing. He was about to give a student an F when the phone rang. He dropped his marker on the paper and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" he said while swallowing some rice.

"Hey, Auron…It's Paine, um... sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but um..." Paine's voice paused before continuing. "Yuna was found dead this morning and nobody knows the cause of her death. Evidence shows that she was murdered, but there wasn't enough for the police to find out who."

Auron just stood there in shock; then he had a flashback. He was in Braska's house because Braska had to go pick up his grandmother from the airport. He told Auron to babysit little Yuna. This was about 3 years after his wife had died and Yuna always liked the company of Auron. Yuna was crying because she tripped and scraped her knee, but Auron was there; he went to her and patched it all up. When he was done Yuna went up to him and kissed his cheek, saying in the little kid voice of hers, "Thank you Uncoh Auwon." He remembered that day well because Yuna made him smile for the first time in years. Now she was dead and all Auron could think about is finding that murderer and killing them himself.

"Auron? Hello?" Paine's voice brought the reminiscing Auron back to reality. "Listen, the funeral's going to be on Saturday. I'm sure we'll see you there." With that, Paine hung up to phone, and Auron placed the telephone back on its receiver.

Madison was vacuuming the room, humming a sweet song. As soon as she was done, she took a shower and got dressed. She wore a pleated skirt and a white dress shirt. She was going to a competition, and she felt very confident in her capabilities. "This'll be a piece of cake," she said. She added her final accessory, a jade amulet in the shape of a dragon and walked out of the door towards the gym.

Gippal rolled over in his bed, and fell off. "Earthquake?" he asked no one, and pushed himself off the floor after realizing it was nothing of that sort. He looked at the time and realized he was late for a competition he was supposed to be in. "Vilg drec funmt." He rolled lazily towards his closet and chose an outfit carefully. He dressed, grabbed his eye patch, even though he didn't really need one, and ran out the door.

Translations:

'Pyr! Vunkad ed! Drao lyh tu ed drascamjac! – Gah! Forget it! They can do it themselves!

Vilg oui kioc. – Fuck you guys.

Dryd yccruma. – That asshole.

Vilg! – Fuck!

Vilg drec funmt. – Fuck this world.

TR: Well! That's it for chapter one! No flamies! Eh well…go ahead if you want to, I can just delete it right? Eh…but that's kind of sad. Oh well! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to come up with the next chappie soon!

Kia: See ya guys!

Sen: In maybe three months!

TR: *slaps Sen in the back of the head*


End file.
